logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pixar Animation Studios/Other
Pixar 1986–1994 Pixar Logotype 1986.svg|Wordmark. Pixar Logo 1986.svg|Logo in CG, used in shorts. Pixar Logo 1986 (Luxo Jr Version).svg|Version used in Luxo Jr. Pixar Symbol 1986.svg|Logo without text Pixar Symbol 1986 (Print2).svg|Print Logo 1 Pixar Symbol 1986 (Print).svg|Print Logo 2 vlcsnap-2013-11-03-07h01m46s97.png|Logo as seen on the Pixar Image Computer. vlcsnap-2013-11-20-21h47m09s10.png|Logo seen on the Pixar Image Computer workstation unit used for Red's Dream (1987) vlcsnap-2011-11-29-03h25m04s203.png|Logo seen on the Pixar II unit and monitor. vlcsnap-2011-11-29-06h10m38s227.png|Logo seen on one of the studio's director's chairs. Note: the arm on the top is that of the studios' president, Ed Catmull. vlcsnap-2013-11-23-13h27m54s90.png vlcsnap-2013-11-27-15h57m27s195.png|Logo seen inside the studios. (Pt. Richmond, California) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h39m18s159.png|''Luxo Jr.'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h47m03s232.png|''Luxo Jr.'' (1986) closing vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h43m49s83.png|''Red's Dream'' (1987, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h43m53s125.png|''Red's Dream'' (1987, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h46m42s6.png|''Red's Dream'' (1987) closing vlcsnap-2013-11-21-04h03m52s129.png|''Pixar Image Computer: Image Computing'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h47m36s28.png|''Tin Toy'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-06h49m16s9.png|''Tin Toy'' (1988) in-film GW273H156.jpeg|''Knick Knack'' (1989) Pixargerisgame.png|''Geri's Game'' (1997) Tumblr_lob2njwtcI1qlbb6zo1_1280.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) in-film BQAJqLdCQAAJwf9.jpeg|Pixar Renderman SIGGRAPH '91 Ea57ad58e9c796a155f89b6b2e917acd.jpg Pixar Logo 1986 (On Black).svg Pixar Animation Studios 1994–present In 1994, Pixar started production with Walt Disney Studios on Toy Story. This would mark the time when Pixar was established as an animation studio. PIXARLOGO.png|Corporate logo as of 2019. PIXAR Animation Studios (2015-present).jpg|Corporate logo with the lamp character named Luxo Jr. Also used for The Good Dinosaur (2015) and Coco (2017) and Incredibles 2 (2018) closing. Pixar Logo.svg|Logo without the Animation Studios text Pixar Animation Studios.svg|Print logo (1995-2019) Pixar_Animation_Studios_Print_Logo_2019.png|Print logo (2019-present) Disney_presents_a_PIXAR_film.png|Logo as Disney/Pixar (2001-2006) Disney-Pixar.svg|Logo as Disney/Pixar (1998-1999, 2007-present) Disney-Pixar_China_Variant.png|Logo as Disney/Pixar (Mandarin Variant, 2011-2016) Disney-Pixar_China_Variant_2016.png|Logo as Disney/Pixar (Mandarin Variant, 2016-present) Pixar_animation_studios.png|The sign. 1pf2VCagAipX9DI4T7UQpA5375.png|''Up'' (Video game, 2009) vlcsnap-2013-01-17-22h55m49s63.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) trailer PoKXWl34-uuqrU9ah2jyAg76806.png|''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000-2001) PIXAR1995.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) PIXAR Animation Studios (1995-1997).jpg|''Geri's Game'' (1997) PIXAR1998.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) pQ9XfVgg_uh2pUSGrwxT6Q191443.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) trailer G17RiR6Vy_CoospYlyU5nA176074.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) trailer PIXAR1999.png|Used from Toy Story 2 (1999) to Your Friend The Rat (2007) PIXAR2001.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) Toy_Story_2_Activity_Center_Pixar_logo.png|''Toy Story 2 Activity Center'' (Video game, 2002) Pixar-logo.jpg|Used in the Scope trailer of A Bug's Life (1998) and fully utilized in The Incredibles (2004) till Ratatouille (2007). Last used in the teaser trailer for WALL-E (2008). 20Years.png|20th anniversary version. As seen from Cars (2006) vlcsnap-2013-11-23-14h27m54s2.png|''The Pixar Story'' (2007) _.Pixar.Short.Presto.1080p.BluRay.x264_000146_19_12_44_.JPG|''Presto'' (2008): This version looks like a old film. PIXAR2008-2017.png|The second anarmorphic logo used from WALL-E (2008) till the end of Incredibles 2 (2018). PIXARWALLECLOSING.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) closing PIXAR Animation Studios (2009-2010, 2013-present).jpg|Used from Inside Out (2015) until Bao (2018) PIXAR2009.png|Used from Up (2009) till Monsters University (2013) PIXAR3D169.png|First used for the 3D release of Up (2009) as well as the 3D releases of most PIXAR films and shorts. PIXAR3D2012.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, 2012 reissue) Pixarredlight.png|''Cars 2'' (2011, Frame B) teaser trailer Pixar3D2011.png|First used for the 3D release of Cars 2 (2011) as well as 3D releases of anarmorphic PIXAR films and shorts. GW447H185.png|25th anniversary version in Cars 2 (2011) (theatrical release only, the normal logo appears on home media releases) Pixarred.png|''Incredibles 2 (2018)'' Pixarlego.png|''LEGO The Incredibles (2018)'' PIXARVINTAGE.png|''Incredibles 2'' (2018, Bluray, DVD and Digital promo) PIXAR2019.png|The current anarmorphic logo first revealed from Onward (2020) teaser trailer and used since Toy Story 4 (2019) PIXARCABOOM&CARL.png|''Toy Story 4'' (2019) closing. vlcsnap-2013-11-17-19h25m19s111.png|Logo with Tinny. bandicam 2018-08-01 10-45-11-351.png|Luxo Jr. & a Ball. Screen Shot 2019-10-30 at 5.35.23 PM.png Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Other Category:American animation studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:3D Animation